Known gaming devices include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels with each reel including a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming device accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming device spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display a combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming device then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known modern gaming machines frequently have feature game including bonus game, free game and/or progressive game in addition to a primary game or a base game. These gaming machines allow players to play the feature game if triggering condition is satisfied during primary game. The triggering conditions are classifiable into mystery trigger, symbol trigger, system trigger and their combination. The mystery trigger determines the satisfaction of the condition based on random number derived from RNG in the background of the primary game. The symbol trigger determines the satisfaction of the condition based on symbols included in the result of the primary game. And the system trigger determines the satisfaction of the condition based on command/signal from server system such as casino management system, player tracking system, gaming server for providing server-side gaming and the like.
To the manufacturers developing gaming machines, providing an attractive game that can actively draw in casino guests as players is a critical theme to improving functionality of gaming machines. Thus, new feature triggering system is necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.